


Aegean Shores

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Anime Dub, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Post-Series, Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Téa/Serenity. They held on. They never looked back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aegean Shores

It had always been true that Serenity really cared Téa - they both had their fair share of harrowing experiences and obstacles. She also knew that without her, she wouldn't have carried on during the Battle City semi-finals, especially when Joey was incapacitated. Téa wasn't sure that she could hold herself together at times of crisis on occasion. But she had found Serenity to be her anchor, her hope in those moments when it all seemed bleak.

They held on. They never looked back. They made it past the storms and kept putting one foot in from of the other, witnessing the end of each storm and, finally, the sunrise.

It was also freeing that Téa saw that Serenity could stand on her own two feet, that she could build up her own self and then reach out for her hand. From all that she had been through, Serenity had stared into the abyss and made it back alive. She knew that her future was a bright one, that the cycle of loneliness was over for her, and they both saw that as they took each other's hands, upon the Aegean shores.


End file.
